Carry On Wayward Son
by Romula Linders
Summary: Adam Park was chosen by the Sentinel Knight to help the Overdrive Rangers..but along the way his years long friendship with Rocky DeSantos takes an interesting turn. First ever slash fic by me!
1. You Will Always Remember

**Carry On Wayward Son**

**By: Romula Linders**

**Chapter One: You Will Always Remember**

**A/N: This is my first ever slash fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it. I liked reading Aisha and Rocky fics but…somehow Rocky and Adam just seemed to work so well it was like it was cannon! It also doesn't help that one of your best friends**

**is a gay man in a woman's body…this fic is totally for her. **

**I hope you all enjoy! **

**And if you still need it: This fic is SLASH. It means that two guys are gonna be saying I love you and kissing. A lot. Can't deal, go somewhere else. Or join the Bush administration. **

**DEDICATION: To you Mander-Bug…there's no one else it can be for I love you and thank you for being one of the most beautiful inspiring women in my life. **

**Ps: Sammy Sammy DEAN!**

**--MMPR—**

Rocky DeSantos was an open book. At least to Adam Park. So, although nonchalance was written on Rocky's face when Adam dropped his bombshell, the accompanying flash of pain did not go unnoticed.

_He misses it._ Adam realized. _Even though he said he didn't. How could I have not seen it?_ The knowledge made Adam's heart fracture a tiny bit. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Rock?"

He was flashed the trademark carefree grin that made the sun seem dim by comparison. The flash of pain might never have been.

"Can I see it?" Rocky sounded a little too eager and they both knew it. "I mean…do you have it with you?"

With the familiarity of years of friendship Adam knew instantly what Rocky was talking about. Reaching into his old book bag he pulled out an oddly shaped metallic object and pressed it into his friend's outstretched hand.

Adam watched him run his fingers along the not quite rectangular sides, turn it over and over, studying the back and front of it, instinct causing him to slip his fingers in and around the grip and tighten before pulling them out again. For awhile he simply held the object and stared at it. Almost as though he couldn't believe it was real.

Adam knew how Rocky felt. He had done much the same thing when he was given it. It looked the same as he remembered, except that before, it had been cracked in half. Destroyed by an enemy that was deathly afraid of his power. _Their _power. The last time he had seen it, it had nearly cost him his life.

Now it was whole and new again, the shiny gold coin at its center depicting a charging Mastodon gleamed with promise and purpose. The words Power Ranger were written around the coin. Adam's morpher, _Zack's_ morpher, lay perfect in Rocky's hands, and looking at it, Adam felt a strong sense of Destiny overcome him, and he knew without understanding how he knew that Rocky felt the same.

**--MMPR—**

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. It was ment to be an intro and not a long one at that. Namely cause I'm a little nervous with this fic and I want to take a little more time in thinking what will happen before I really post. Also I have a crap load of incomplete fics as it is…**

**But I hope you all enjoyed it so far and I look forward to hearing from you! **

**Ciao!**

**Romula**


	2. You're A Real Tough Cookie

**Carry On Wayward Son**

**Chapter Two: You're A Real Tough Cookie With A Long History**

A/N: I really truly love this pairing and I hope to find more. So there you go authors! Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to write more Adam/Rocky fics!

I feel a sudden need to apologize to Steve Cardenas and Johnny Yong Bosch but….I'm a crazy fangirl and the idea of them just makes me go squee… Enjoy everyone!

**--MMPR—**

Rocky handed the morpher back to Adam. "I just have one question." he said.

"Why me instead of Zack?"

Rocky leveled him with a look that practically screamed _Don't be dumb_. Adam merely shrugged. It was what he had thought when he had seen it again.

Privately, Rocky thought that Adam was the right choice from the get go, however much he liked Zack. Adam was compassionate, selfless, loyal, strong, brave…that Sentinel Knight guy would have to be the dumbest guardian on the planet to not see Adam for who he really was and—

"Rocky?"

With a start Rocky realized he had drifted off and blushed slightly as he recalled the vehemence of his thoughts. Sure Adam was brave and strong and good—

"Rocky!"

Adam watched in amusement as his friend shook his head. It was a gesture so old and familiar that he felt a strange tug on his heart.

"Sorry man..." he sheepishly ran a hand through his hair. "Anyways…"

"Your question Rock?" Adam had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"Right." Rocky muttered. "So why the Morphin powers? Why not the Zeo or Turbo powers?"

Adam raised an eyebrow. "That's two questions Rock."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Thanks Captain Obvious, now are you gonna answer or what?"

"I don't know."

"You don't—"

"Know." Adam finished for him. "Look, it happened really fast. And I was shell shocked at seeing the Morpher, the _original_ morpher and all I really remember is the Senitnel Knight telling me that all my questions would be answered in due time."

"Famous last words." Rocky quipped.

Adam grinned. "I know. But it can't be anything I haven't heard before. I don't think anything is as crazy as "hey you, you've been chosen to save the world from intergalactic warlocks. Here's your Morpher. Have fun."

"Amen." Rocky said.

"Rock?" You know what I don't get?"

"Hmm?"

"Why give me the Morpher at all?"

Rocky sighed. "Man, we've been over this."

Adam shook his head. "No, not why me instead of Zack. Why at all? You know about the Overdrive Rangers right?"

Rocky nodded.

"A fully functional Ranger Team, a good one too from the looks of it, so why?"

_Because no matter how good they are, they can't compete with you. You're a warrior again. And I am no longer on your team. _

Rocky tried to hide the way his face fell but Adam being the oft perceptive bastard he was saw.

" I knew it." Said Adam, quietly.

Rocky looked at him sharply. "Knew what?"

"You miss it. You've been missing it."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You miss being a Ranger."

"Do you remember things correctly? I stood down so that Justin could take my place. I voluntarily gave up my powers."

That had been true but Adam wasn't fully buying it.

"You were injured Rock. You didn't feel like you had much of a choice."

"Come off it Adam. I don't have the time for this. I got a class starting any minute."

Adam watched his friend launch into warm up excercises in preparation for his karate class. He couldn't count the number of times he had watched Rocky do this routine, or the times he had taught right along side him in the space that Rocky had managed to lease for his dojo. It was small, but comforting and familiar and the students got their money's worth of instruction.

Adam sighed. Rocky had a stubborn streak a mile wide and the pride to match. He also seemed to think Adam was ten years younger than him instead of just a few months. Ever since he could remember, Rocky had been slightly overprotective of him and later on Aisha. It was something that annoyed Adam to no end. After years of trying to prove to Rocky that he could handle more than his fair share of shit, Adam decided right then and there that the time for trying was over and done with.

He waited until his friend stood up before acting. In one swift motion Adam had grabbed Rocky and flipped him neatly over his shoulder in a well practiced move.

"ADAM!" Rocky bellowed. But years worth of Rocky bellows had made Adam immune. He was not, however, immune to Rocky's lightening fast reflexes. In a movement so smooth it barely had time to register, Rocky had hooked Adam's legs with his own and sent him tumbling. What Rock hadn't counted on was Adam's trajectory and landing. The smaller man landed directly atop him.

"I hate you." Rocky grunted as Adam began to laugh.

"I'm sorry man. It's just you had it coming you stubborn shit." Adam said with a grin. He was just about to get off Rocky when their eyes locked.

Adam's breath caught at the whirling emotions in Rocky's eyes. Affection, mischief, humor, all showing Rocky's general devil-may-care attitude towards life. But hidden underneath, just waiting to break the surface were sadness, longing, lonliness. Adam wanted to cry, but he reminded himself he was a man of thirty-three, not a teenage boy any longer. For a moment he didn't move. Couldn't move.

"Adam?" Real concern laced Rocky's voice as he stared up at him. Inside though something clicked into place with such profound sureness that it took his breath away.

_I should have seen it sooner. I should have pushed him to tell me how he really felt after his injury._ Guilt settled hard and leaden in Adam's stomach. The urge to cry grew stronger.

"Rocky I—"

A not so discreet cough followed by a chorus of giggles interrupted them and the two men looked up to find the entirety of Rocky's karate class looking at them.

Realizing how their position must look the two friends scrambled apart and stood up, Rocky blushing profusely and Adam not much better. What the hell had just happened?

"Hey guys," Rocky struggled to regain his composure in the face of his class. He could tell by the looks he was getting that he was in for it. Adam was fidgeting beside him, something he always did when he was nervous. _At least he's just as uncomfortable as I am. Jerk._ Rocky thought as a feeling of justice being served coursed through him. (It was Adam's fault they were in this situation to begin with.) His class greeted him and Adam and for a moment no one moved.

Adam felt like he truly hated Rocky. The jerk was probably enjoying his discomfort. Knowing him, he probably felt like Adam was getting what he deserved. Annoyance flared up in him and even though he knew he should probably help Rocky because this was one of the advanced classes and several students were due for testing soon, he decided that Rocky could do just fine on his own. Decision made, Adam grabbed his book bag.

"I'll see you later everyone." Adam said and headed towards the door, but not before the giggling started up again.

Oh yes…he _really_ hated Rocky at this point. Especially when his friend had a class of twelve fifteen year old girls who happened to walk in on a very awkward moment. His only consolation was the fact that he didn't have to take the comments and looks and giggles that Rocky did.

**--MMPR—**

**So….what did you guys think? I hope I kept them in character enough…constructive criticism in welcome. **


	3. Cause If I Gotta Spend Another Minute

**Carry On Wayward Son**

**Chapter Three: Cause If I Gotta Spend Another Minute With You, I Don't Think**

**That I Could Really Survive. **

**A/N:** I suppose my first warning that this was slash wasn't clear enough judging from a really lame and ignorant review I received so once again this is SLASH. Slash means members of the same sex liking each other, loving each other, KISSING each other and other stuff as well. Don't like fine, please go somewhere else instead of wasting review space. Thank you.

**--MMPR—**

His supposed best friend had left him at the mercy of teenage girls. All of which took a perverse kind of pleasure in teasing their Sensei about being good looking and single. Adam's stunt had given twelve over-imaginative girls enough ammo to torture him into next month.

Faced with the knowing smiles and sly looks, Rocky felt like murdering Adam for abandoning him. He sighed. It was going to be one hell of a long class.

"Did you see them?" Came a loud whisper from the back. Giggling ensued.

"Oh my god that was so hot." More giggling.

"I wanted them to kiss so bad!" If possible the giggling grew, accompanied by disturbingly (at least to Rocky) enthusiastic "amens" and "hell yeahs"

He fought the urge to groan. They'd been ignoring him (on purpose) for the better part of five minutes and if he didn't step in, he's be standing there forever trying to keep from blushing at the way they were carrying on and thinking that he would rather face the Putty Patrol and Tengas combined than one more minute of this class.

He cleared his throat and said: "You girls have some strange ideas about me and Adam."

A snort. Some laughter.

He rolled his eyes. "And just so you know, I have never met such a potty-mouthed group of girls in my life. You need to get your minds out of the gutter."

They were baiting him on purpose, these little girls he affectionately (and sometimes frustratingly) called his Imps. They baited and teased him every week, and sometimes (like now) he got annoyed, but there was warmth and humor, respect and love in their teasing and they were his favorites and knew it. They worked it to their advantage time and again. Like now. This class had definitely earned their nickname.

Sometimes Rocky wondered if he had done the right thing by not insisting that his students call him Sensei all the time. He was after all, trying to teach them respect and discipline. But his students had been calling him Rocky since his days at the Youth Center and old habits were hard to break. He had also been told many times that being allowd to call him Rocky made him much more approachable and he found he liked the feeling. Most times anyway.

He sighed and said: "I'm not gay." Simple and to the point.

For some reason that statement had the girls in stitches. He crossed his arms.

"You know Ladies, I'm noticing a real lack of respect around here. I'm beginning to think I'm not working you Imps hard enough. Maybe some harder training..." he let his voice trail off ominously.

A chorus of "No way Rocky!" was his reply.

He winked and twelve beautiful (and cheeky) grins were his answer. They bowed respectfully to show they had gotten the subtle reminder that they were on his time now and prepared to go through their warmups. But those cheeky smiles never completely went away, nor did Rocky's urge to kill Adam.

**--MMPR—**

**Yay! Chapter Three! My writer's block is disappearing! Just so you know, Rocky's class, they are based in part on my little sixteen year old cousin and her friends. Watch the network the N and you'll find how much teenaged girls go crazy for boys kissing other boys...thats not completely exaggerated Plus...yeah they were unprofessional and teased the hell out of Rocky and kind of got carried away, but I really like them. They have spirit. I hope that you guys like them too. **


	4. Did My Time, Took My Chances

**Carry On Wayward Son**

**Chapter Four: Did My Time, Took My Chances**

A/N: It seems so weird that my writer's block seemed to disappear the moment I started writing power ranger fics of all things…anyways…since I didn't put it in the first chapter I should go ahead and say it:

I don't own Rocky or Adam…which of course means I don't own Steve or Johnny…but can you really blame me for wishing I did?

Enjoy Chapter four. Thanks are definitely in order because really, you all rock!

**--MMPR—**

"Bye girls! See you next week!"

"Bye Rocky!"

"Thanks Rocky!"

"You're welcome Christa."

"Awesome class Rocky."

"Thanks Ashlyn. Good job today.

"Cool routine Rocky."

"Thanks Dominique. Work on getting a little more power behind that butterfly kick. Remember your test is coming up soon."

"Will do."

A few more goodbyes and last minute critiques and reminders about upcoming tests and it was over. Finally.

He let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His favorite class just had to be the one that made it their weekly goal to throw him for a loop. The girls were extremely talented, but hard to handle at times. He often joked with his Imps about being the class that gave him gray hairs, but there was more than a bit of truth behind the joke. Still, he adored them and already found himself looking forward to next week's class, which made him wonder if he was a pseudo masochist.

For now though, he was free to figure out how to kill Adam and make it look like an accident. What the hell was his deal anyway? It wasn't everyday your best friend ambushed you. Between the third degree style questioning and unexpected flip Rocky felt as though he'd been sucker punched.

What was more was that Adam's tactics were completely out of character for him and Rocky found that bothered him. The shyer man let Rocky be; knowing that he preferred to work through problems by himself, so that he wouldn't burden his friends with what he felt was nonsense. Adam tended to show his emotions on a quieter but more open scale that usually did not include physical violence. Usually being the operative word.

Annoyance and disbelief surged through him, causing him to shove his water bottle into his duffel with more force than usual. He hadn't felt this frustrated in a long time. Something integral had shifted his world, and it left him off balance.

When he had injured himself trying the impulsive and sloppy spin kick so many years ago, he'd had no choice but to step down from his duties as a Ranger. His friends had needed help, and he hadn't been in a position to give it to them. So, when Justin had overheard their secret and had seen Kat, Tanya and the others transporting, it had seemed logical to let him take his place amongst the team, becoming a legend in his own right.

Then Rocky had gotten better. Then he could go back to where he belonged. And he couldn't do it. Justin was so happy being a Ranger. So happy to help and be apart of something. God knew the kid hadn't had much of that in his short life. Rocky didn't have the heart to demand his place back. His conscience wouldn't let him. So he started the dojo, pretended he was fine with watching his friends, particularly Adam, go off without him and had spent the time since trying to reconcile himself with his decision. And Adam, with his bombshell, Adam, with his brand spanking new Morpher, had unintentionally shattered years of justification and self-delusion.

Guilt had nearly torn him to shreds, but he had been relieved and glad when Adam had finally stepped down and let Carlos take over. No more sitting on the sidelines while his best friend went off to play hero. No more constant worrying about how his friend was fairing and wondering if at anytime Adam would come home in worse shape than pulled muscles and cuts and bruises.

They were both free to pursue normal lives. Together as equals, partners. Like always. All was right in the world of Rocky DeSantos once again. And what had happened? Some dumb Guardian had seen all of Adam's amazing qualities. All his goodness. All his bravery. All his strength. All his potential and the list of adjectives kept going. Rocky wanted to punch something, hard, and his poor punching bag hung in the corner of the dojo like an invitation.

He walked over to it and let out a flurry of lightening fast punches until his frustration had drained somewhat. He then made the mistake of looking down at his blistered and red knuckles. In his haste to let off some steam, he hadn't thought to tape his hands.

"Fuck." He cursed. "Stupid me. Stupid life. Stupid Adam. He is so fired."

"What, no severance package?" Came a voice from behind him.

He whirled to find the devil in disguise standing just inside the doorway.

_Damn it._

Adam came forward and Rocky subconsciously took a step back. The expression on Adam's face went from amusement to concern.

"What's up Rocky?"

_Damn it to hell! He's gonna be pissed when he sees my hands._

Rocky reluctantly showed Adam his blistered knuckles. He heard rather than saw the sharp intake of breath as he couldn't quite meet his friend's eyes.

"Rocky? Look at me man."

"Adam I don't need a lecture."

A sigh. Then: "No. What you need are some band-aids." Adam put his book bag down and headed towards the office.

**--MMPR--**

Adam took his time rummaging around Rocky's cluttered office even though he knew where everything was. He needed the excuse to get his head clear.

Rocky had (thankfully) learned during the years following his back injury to control his impulsive streak. He took few(er) risks and was more level headed when it came to his martial arts. Forgetting to tape his hands and use gloves…of all the stupid, dumb things… A part of him wanted to go back out there and yell and scream at Rocky for refusing to use common sense; however, the bigger part of him knew that the very fact Rocky hadn't even considered what would happen to his hands proved he wasn't in the greatest of mindsets. And Adam knew that he was to blame on some level.

Spotting the band-aids on a shelf over the computer Adam grabbed them along with a half empty water bottle from the desk and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

**--MMPR—**

Rocky was sitting dejectedly on the floor mats staring at his hands, and seeing him that way made Adam's already cracked heart, fracture a little bit more. He walked over and knelt before him trying to take one of the bruised hands, but Rocky wouldn't budge.

"Rocky…"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think idiot, I'm trying to fix your hands." Adam snapped. Rocky looked slightly taken aback. Adam put down the band-aids and water, took a deep breath and continued, softening his tone. "Look, I came back because I wanted to apologize for leaving you with the girls like that. I know how they can be." He looked so earnest that Rocky's initial plan to kill him (or fire him, whichever was the more legal in the state of California) went up in smoke. Damn Adam for only being the most sincere person on the planet.

"I also wanted to apologize for attacking you." Adam scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

Rocky supposed one more day of Adam living wouldn't hurt. He held out his hand in a peace offering and winced in preparation for the sting.

It never came.

Instead the cool water felt refreshing and clean and lacking anything to dry his hands with, Adam used a corner of his flannel shirt, gently dabbing open cuts with such tenderness that Rocky felt himself blush.

"You know blood's hard to get out right?"

Adam looked up from his work and smirked. "Especially out of spandex. Thank God for Morphing."

Rocky grinned back. "Cheaper than a dry cleaner's."

Adam laughed. Rocky decided Adam was forgiven for leaving him alone with his Imps.

Neither of them said anything for a few moments, as Adam gently finished bandaging Rocky's hands.

"Adam?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry too."

Adam looked at him, those dark, patient eyes waiting for whatever he was going to say, and once again, Rocky felt something click indefinitely into place. It was so powerful that for a moment he couldn't speak if he had wanted to, and the only thought that ran through his mind was: _Oh no._

He quickly broke eye contact and looked down at his bandaged hands. He took a deep breath. "You were right. About everything. I lied all those years ago." He struggled to keep the overwhelming emotion he felt from reaching his face. "I wanted so badly to join you guys when you fought Divatox and Maligore. I wanted to be there when you received the Turbo powers. I wanted to be the one driving the Mountain Blaster. But I was stupid. And I let my stupidity and my stubbornness control my decision to resign from the team. By the time I realized what an idiot I'd been, it was too late. Justin was so firmly entrenched with the team. And he was so happy. I couldn't ask for my powers back. I couldn't do that to him." He hung his head, too overcome to go on, and waited for Adam to speak.

**--MMPR—**

TBC…OKAY so I FINALLY got the chapter the way I wanted it! Glad you all enjoyed and stay tuned for chapter five!


	5. The Greatest Thing You Ever Can Do

**Carry On Wayward Son**

**Chapter Five: The Greatest Thing You Ever Can Do Now, Is Trade A Smile**

**With Someone Who's Blue Now**

A/N: I had to go and revamp chapter four entirely almost because of the fact that I mentioned Rocky's blistered hands once and then never again. Hello! Adam would have a reaction to that! DUH! Anyways so go back and read it…I think it turned out better than the original. Also I just wanted to share this:

**This is what Wikipedia has to say about Rocky DeSantos:**

"Rocky loves to have fun and enjoys going to dances, carnivals, mystery parties, luaus, and hanging out at Ernie's Juice Bar. He's more than willing to join in a scavenger hunt or help in clean-up projects. He also became an extra in a sci-fi movie.

Rocky possesses a spirited and fun-loving personality. He is outgoing and loud, and always has a corny joke in mind. Rocky is comical and honest, balancing out his fun, playful side with his genuine sincerity towards his friends. He provides the light humor the team needs to relieve their worries and stress, but is also acknowledged for his reliability and fidelity. He is a trustworthy and coolheaded person in general, harmonizing his friends' constant worries with his cheerfulness.

Rocky likes to challenge his mind. He attempted to teach a chemistry class, took a computer science course and a botany class, and likes going to museums.

Rocky is a guy with a big appetite for life and food, and keeps his energy going by staying active. He enjoys working on his karate, running with the guys, playing volleyball, football, baseball, snowboarding, and other, various sports."

**This is what Wikipedia has to say about Adam Park:**

"Adam is shy, sensitive, and spiritual. His training of martial arts has made him a disciplined and efficient fighter specializing in shaolin Kung Fu."

**--MMPR--**

Adam's first instinct upon hearing Rocky confession was to throw his arms around Rocky and not let go. His second instinct was to call him a stupid bastard. And his third instinct was to cry like he used to whenever Rocky or Aisha were in any kind of pain. (It didn't matter that he hadn't done that since he was eight.)

He did none of the above.

Instead he grabbed his book bag and stood up. The movement caused Rocky to look up from where he had been studying the floor mats.

"Adam?" There was a momentary fear of abandonment as he watched his friend stand up (which was utterly stupid and Rocky knew it) but it was assuaged by the gentle smile Adam gave him.

"Come on Rock." He held out a hand to help Rocky up. "What do you say we fucking blow this popsicle stand?"

Rocky grinned. "Where to?"

Adam shrugged. "Anywhere but here."

**--MMPR--**

Anywhere but here turned out to be Angel Grove Park.

"Why are we here?" Rocky asked once they had settled underneath a large tree that afforded a view of several younger kids playing Frisbee.

"Well…" Adam said conspiratorily, "I knew you would be mad at me for leaving you to explain things to the girls."

Rocky snorted. Adam chose to ignore it.

"So," he continued, reaching into his book bag, "I figured you'd be hungry and that I could bribe you with a triple decker turkey sandwich with all the toppings from Larry's." He presented the carefully wrapped sandwich to Rocky.

Rocky's stomach rumbled in response. "I guess you're forgiven." Rocky joked.

"Touche." Was Adam's reply. He pulled a second sandwich from his bag and the two friends ate in companionable silence and enjoyed the beautiful California sunshine.

"The park was a nice idea," Rocky said after a few minutes had gone by.

"Thought you might need some fresh air. You spend entirely too much time locked in the dojo."

"That's not true." Rocky said, jumping on the defensive out of habit. Adam just looked at him.

He took a large bite of his sandwich so he wouldn't have to say anything. Adam was right. He _did_ spend a lot of time at the dojo, teaching or with paperwork or just practicing and working out routines for his classes. In the face of Adam's news, he was starting to think that he would be spending even more time at the dojo.

This intervention was working nearly as well as Adam had hoped. He could see it in the slightly defeated way Rocky sat. Frustration gnawed at him. _I shouldn't have told him. I should have just kept my stupid mouth shut._

All day long Adam had wrestled with his decision to tell Rocky what had happened. It had clearly hurt him far more than Adam would have ever imagined. Hearing Rocky confirm what Adam felt had been rough to say the least, and suddenly the familiar and comforting space of the dojo had grown claustrophobic and Adam didn't care where the hell they went as long as the two of them got out of there and fast, which was why he had dragged Rocky to the park.

He knew that now was the time to talk, but he felt unable to formulate anything remotely approaching the right response. What _was_ right response anyway? This was his best friend, the one person outside of Aisha and maybe, _maybe_ Tanya that he knew inside and out. He took a deep breath, wished Aisha were there with them as she always seemed to know what to do when it came to "her boys," and began to talk:

"Justin was extremely happy to be a Ranger, and we loved him very much. But he repeatedly said that he would give up his powers so that you could rejoin us as soon as you were able."

"He _what?_" Rocky's expression was incredulous.

"He loved you Rock. He respected you. He was happy, but above all else and what you should have realized more fully is that Justin is one of the most caring people in the world. He would do anything for his friends and that more than included you."Adam sighed. "You fooled us all Rock. Acting so nonchalant. Opening the dojo. Wishing us luck."

"I meant all of that."

"I _know. _But what you didn't mean is your whatever-Justin's-got-a-good-handle-on-things attitude. You could have come right out and said you missed it instead of pretending you were fine."

Anger came to Rocky then, hot and fierce. "_Would you?_ If the situation had been reversed would you, the Honorable Adam Park ask for your powers back from a twelve year old?"

Adam Park was a very patient man. In fact his patience was legendary. But he had found has he got older that his patience was mostly reserved for those that weren't being completely and utterly ridiculous, which Rocky DeSantos lately held the patent on.

"What the hell were we supposed to do Rocky? None of us are mind readers. You told us you were fine with the situation and we believed you. We could have what, tried a little harder? Pushed a little harder? You knew we would take you at your word. We never needed to question it before."

"But Justin—"

"Stop using Justin as an excuse! He deserved a lot more credit than you gave him. If you wanted your place back all you had to do was tell him. As for the rest of us you knew how we felt about you and still feel about you and it would have been fine."

"Adam—"

"Forget it Rock, I shouldn't have told you about anything." Frustration was not common for Adam, but when it happened, it was near to overwhelming. Between the Sentinel Knight's cryptic message (Adam felt that he should be used to cryptic by now, especially when it came to being a Ranger but it still annoyed the hell out of him) and Rocky's damnable pride and stubbornness, Adam felt like pulling his hair out while banging his head into a tree. His best friend was supposed to help in situations like this. Key word being supposed. What was it about Rocky, especially lately, that made him feel like a shy, awkward teenager instead of a grown and respected man?

He looked at Rocky and immediately felt his anger drain. Rocky _was _an idiot most of the time, but even though what Adam said about not being a mind reader was true, as Rocky's best friend it was his job to pick up on any subtle inflections that might indicate that all was not right in the world.

"I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be cheering you up." Adam said quietly.

"Me too. And you are. I'm an idiot and we know this." Was the equally quiet reply.

"I wish Aisha were here."

"Ditto. Although she'd tell us both to stop being stupid."

Adam chuckled. "Yeah. She was the sensible one that's for sure."

Rocky grinned. "I don't know about that."

"Don't let her hear you say that."

This time Rocky laughed and the sound was welcome to Adam's ears.

They looked at each other and grinned, content within the safety net of twenty some odd years of friendship, and for a moment nothing shifted. They were Rocky and Adam, Adam and Rocky and all they needed were each other.

"Thanks man." Rocky said. "For kicking my ass today."

Adam simply replied: "Anytime man. Anytime." And thoughtfully ate the rest of his sandwich.

Rocky did the same.

**--MMPR--**

Okay…that was a bit more introspective than I thought it would be. I'm sorry it is taking so long for me to get to the yummy slash parts…but I wanted this to be believeable and I figured that making the transition from friendship to more is hard in any circumstance but after like twenty years? Come on. Plus two men? Who never really had gay tendencies to begin with? And I also wanted this story to be more than just a love story. It's about a man finding himself again. About realizing there's no place like home. About feeling needed and wanted. So I hope I manage to get all that across.


	6. You And Me And My Old Friends

**Carry On Wayward Son**

**Chapter Six: You and Me and My Old Friends**

**A/N: **So…Chapter Six…it's actually really funny to me because I have a crap load of research in prep for a fanfiction. Reminds me of a Live journal icon I saw: FANDOM: because who needs a social life anyway?

I sure don't. I am 23 years old soon to be 24 and writing mighty morphin power ranger (GAY) fanfiction. And I can't help but squeal like a little girl when I see Johnny Yong Bosch…oi I'm sad…LOL Anyways here is chapter six. Sadly I have ideas for MORE Rocky and Adam stories including a retelling of the swan princess…oh those poor boys…

**--MMPR—**

"Look out!"

A Frisbee landed about a foot away from where Adam and Rocky sat.

"Sorry!" A pretty girl of about thirteen came running over to them. She blew long, blonde bangs out of her eyes, glanced up briefly at the two friends and immediately blushed. She quickly bent down, retrieved the Frisbee and practically raced back to where her friends waited.

Adam looked at Rocky, dark eyes filled with mirth and a plea not to laugh out loud so as to spare the young girl (who even now cast furtive glances at them) any embarrassment. Rocky nodded to show that he had gotten the silent message.

Stuffing the garbage from his lunch into his duffel, Rocky stood up. He tossed a grin at Adam and said: "Come on, Lady Killer."

Adam glared at him a moment, before chuckling and putting the remains of his lunch away and standing up.

"Where to now?"

"Not back to the dojo that's for sure."

"I do have paper work you know."

"Yeah, but it can wait."

Rocky stopped. "Are you encouraging me to procrastinate?"

Adam looked back at him with his trademark megawatt grin. "Yep. It's a beautiful day Rocko and we're going to enjoy it."

Rocky raised an eyebrow at him. "Who are you and what have you done with Adam Park?"

"He went on vacation. Now hurry up."

Rocky blinked. Adam wasn't usually so assertive. Rocky wasn't sure what he felt about the apparently newfound assertiveness but decided to think about it later.

They walked in companionable silence to the parking lot, each lost in their own thoughts when Adam's cell phone rang.

He glanced at the name on the screen and his eyes brightened.

"Tanya!"

**--MMPR—**

Sorry it's so short! I've been so busy packing and I needed an interlude before planning where the rest of the story would go! I hope you still like it and I'll probably continually edit it to be more full I guess…or maybe not…it really depends on my muse. Anyways thanks for reading!


	7. It Starts Out Like A Murmur

Carry On Wayward Son

**Carry On Wayward Son**

**Chapter Seven: It Starts Out Like A Murmur Than It Grows Like Thunder**

A/N; Hey guys I know it's been awhile. Life tends to interfere in my little slashy playland and it kind of sucks. Anyways well I'm back to working on this because I really love it.That's all for now!

Ciao!

--Romula

**--MMPR—**

Beautiful, brilliant, Tanya Sloan.

Former Yellow Ranger. Talented singer. Amazing athlete. Reliable as the sun and just as warm.

Of _course_ Adam would light up like a Christmas tree when talking to her. It was impossible not to. Rocky could hardly blame him but…did he have to light up _quite_ so much?

Really, one would think that the two hadn't talked in a few years instead of only a few days. It wasn't as though it were Aisha on the other end. Now _that_ would warrant Adam's grin outshining the sun.

Not that Rocky didn't adore Tanya because you would have to be dead not to, but the woman lived in L.A for crying out loud. Aisha lived in _Africa._

As Rocky continued to glare at a blissfully unaware Adam he felt it. That odd sense of his world shifting, ever so slightly off balance and it hit him.

_No…_

He was jealous. Of the friendship between Adam and Tanya.

On top of everything else that had gone wrong so far today, he was jealous of his best friend's best friend. Tanya was one of the people that was the closest to Adam's heart besides himself, Aisha and Kimberly. So Adam had crushed on Tanya in high school. Big deal. Adam could crush on who ever he wanted to. He could even _marry _Tanya if he were so inclined. He, Rocky Desantos, would not care in the least.

The sudden wrench of his heart at the thought of Adam and Tanya married stopped Rocky dead in his tracks.

_Fuck_…

The odd shifting intensified inside him, like an unwanted house guest getting comfortable despite protests.

Rocky wanted to scream in frustration and would have done so had he been at the dojo by himself instead of the park with Adam. He never should have agreed to come here. In pure reflex, he clenched his fists in anger and winced when the bandages that Adam had so carefully applied chafed against his sore knuckles.

Feeling resentful of life at the moment, Rocky glared at the flawless turquoise of the sky. Of course it _had _ to be a beautiful day when his life was turning to shit. And it was.

From the time Adam had come to the dojo and shown him the morpher Rocky's carefully constructed world had begun to crack. Knowing his best friend was a Ranger again, recalling the feel of rightness when he himself had slipped his hand in the morpher's grip, a little piece of his heart had broken. It was what he hadn't been able to tell Adam. He was glad that his friend hadn't wanted to show Rocky that it worked. He had a feeling he would completely shatter at the sight of Adam in the uniform of the Black Ranger.

Then there was that click. That goddamned click he had felt when Adam had landed on him. Looking into those familiar, patient eyes had nearly taken Rocky's breath away. It was so different and so right and so powerful all at the same time that it had terrified him. And the worse part was, it hadn't gone away.

And now he was jealous of Tanya. Things couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Rock?"

He started, looked at Adam who was staring at him with concern and wanted to groan. How long had he been standing in the middle of the parking lot of the park glaring at nothing in particular? Cursing his stupidity and his life he quickly bent down and pretended to tie the laces of his sneakers, trying to compose himself.

For a moment Adam didn't move. Then, to Rocky's great relief, he walked on, resuming his conversation with Tanya.

He had to get back to the dojo.

**--MMPR—**

**Sorry guys…I hope you enjoyed that brief chappie! Ill be back with another update soon! More to come for these two!**


End file.
